


Catstiel

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester
Summary: This has been in my head for a while... Dean, Sam and Cas go on a hunt.





	Catstiel

They made their rounds. It was the usual missing persons, cold tiles, and wooden floors. Possibly a witch, or a monster. Probably a lot of blood involved, but so far, not a drop.

"I don't get it," Sam said. "Three days, we've been here, and there are no clues." He tossed the remains of an eggroll into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"An angel plays the strings upon my heart," Dean said blandly. Sam looked up from his fried rice.

“What?” Dean was peering at a strip of paper as he stuffed the fortune cookie into his mouth.

“I dunno man," Dean said. "What does your say?" Sam broke open his cookie.

“Better the devil you know," Sam said. They exchanged glances and laughed. "Maybe, there isn't a case here," Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"We'll call it a night, and ask more questions in the morning," Dean replied. "Something is bound to turn up eventually."

“Speaking of turning up, have you heard from Cas?”

"He said he would be here today, his truck probably broke down," Dean said.

"You really hate that truck," Sam said.

"It's not that I hate it, Sam, it's just he could have a pick of any vehicle in the world, and he picked that beat up old thing." Outside it had started to rain. The raindrops pattered on the roof

“Says the one who drives a car that’s more than ten years older than he is," Sam said picking up Deans discarded fortune cookie, he read it and put it back down.

"That's not the same Sammy," Dean said. He threw away the empty box and finished his beer.

"I'm thinking of getting a car," Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam with curiosity.

“yeah?”

“Yeah, a V.W. Beetle.” Sam said. “Or a mini.” Dean snorted.

"You'll be driving with your knees by your ears," Dean said. "You'll look like a clown in a clown car."

"Imagine if Dad had bought a V.W. instead of the Impala," Sam said.

“Aren’t you lucky I talked him out of it?” Dean said.

"Yeah, but think of all the leg room in the back," Sam replied.

“I am not giving you an excuse to grow your hair any longer," Dean said climbing into his bed.

“You’re a coward.” Sam yawned. “You could have everything you ever dreamed if you grew your hair as long as mine.” Dean chuckled and Sam tossed away what was left of his dinner.

“Turn off the light will you?” Dean asked. Sam picked up his shoe and threw it at the light switch. It turned off. "Thank you, Sam." Dean rolled over.

“Night Dean.”

"Yeah, Sweet dreams Sammy," Dean said. Sam stretched out his limbs.

"You know there's only one problem with Chinese food," Sam said.

"Don't do it," Dean said quietly. A deep low rumble issued from the depths of Sams' stomach. He heaved a sigh as his bowels relaxed once more. "You’re a goddamned son of a bitch," Dean groaned pulling the blankets over his head.

"Better out than in," Sam said. "Good night Dean."

“Yeah, yeah, goodnight Skunk-blossom," Dean said from under his blankets.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam awoke sharply to a sound he was not accustomed to. It took him a few moments to understand the noise. He stretched and stood up and realised there was a howling and a scratching at the door.

“Dean,” Sam nudged his brother and Dean rolled over and ignored him. Sam shrugged and went to see what the drama was.

He opened the door and peered outside. The ran had stopped during the night, and the ground outside was damp. Sam watched blankly as a surly looking cat marched inside.

“Hey!” Sam said. The Cat ignored him and leaped onto the end of Deans bed. The cat was black, with wide bright blue eyes. It sat at the end of Deans bed and meowed indignantly at Sam. Dean sneezed and sat up.

"What are you bringing in Cats for Sam? You know I'm allergic!" Dean tried to nudge the cat off his bed. It turned and glared at him so hard Dean stopped and pulled his legs back. It meowed again at Sam and then back at Dean. Sam opened the door and tried to shoo the cat out, but it gave him a look like it was saying ‘are you shitting me right now?’ Sam closed the door again.

"Dean, it came in by itself, I don't think it wants to leave," Sam said. Dean sneezed again.

"I am not bringing it back to the bunker, it could be diseased," Dean said. The cat bit at Deans toes through the blankets.

“I think it understood you.”

“Pick it up and get it out, Sam," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and reached for the animal. It let Sam pick it up, and walked towards the door. When he reached for the handle the car wriggled out of his grasp and leaped down, knocking over the trash can. Sam tried to reach for it, and it hissed again. He raised his hands and took a step back. It batted around a few things from the trash for a few moments before sitting and staring intently back intently.

"Dean, I think we have a problem," Sam said staring at the arrangement of wrappers, noodles, and papers.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I think this Cat is Cas," Sam said staring at the garbage.

“What?”

“The Cat is Cas.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam had picked up the Cat and placed it gently on the table. Dean stared at the pile of garbage of which had been shaped into the words ‘I am Castiel.’ Dean sneezed.

"Do we have the ingredients to make that potion that lets us talk to animals," Dean said.

"I don't know, we'll have to check," Sam replied. Dean sneezed again. Sam pulled on his coat. “Look, I’m gonna go do a food run, and get you some meds to stop the sneezing. You see if you can use your profound bond to communicate.”

The cat looked at Sam waspishly. Sam retreated from the room and closed the door. Dean stared at the little black Cat. It sat stiffly on the table, its tail not even twitching.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said. The cat turned to face Dean, its blue eyes squinting. “You can understand me right?” The cat slowly nodded its head. Dean sat up on the bed and made a space for it on the bed. “Come here.” Castiel hesitated for a moment, he looked Dean in the eyes and sneezed then took a few steps back. Dean shrugged.

“What’s a few sneezes?” Dean asked. “Come here.” Castiel leaped from the table and made his way to the bed. Castiel leaped up and sat on the end of it. “Closer,” Dean urged. Castiel walked forward and Dean reached out a hand. Castiel sniffed Deans outstretched fingers. “You are cute in any form aren’t you?” Dean said to him. Castiel pulled away and looked at him quizzically. Dean blushed and patted Castiel's head. The little cats' eyes went wide and immediately started purring. Dean grinned. "Aha, Angel, I have found your weakness." He continued to stroke Castiel's soft black fur and scratched behind his ears. Castiel continued to purr and snuggled as close to Dean as he could.

Soon the furry angel was fast asleep in Deans lap, purring happily. Deans eyes were itchy, and he was holding back sneezes, but by all that is good in heaven, it was worth it.

Sam soon burst in and heaved antihistamines in Deans direction and placed a pile of ingredients on the table. Sam turned to Dean.

"Time to wake your angel, so we can find out what happened to him," Sam said rolling his eyes.

Dean frowned. “Look at him Sammy, he’s adorable.” He poked one of Castiel's exposed toe beans and he stretched out, showing his claws. Castiel yawned and opened his blue eyes.

"You weren't kidding," Sam said with a chuckle. Castiel clawed his way out of his position on Deans lap and walked to the end of his bed, looking at Sam expectantly.

"Okay, Sammy, mix it up, and we'll get this show on the road," Dean said standing up. He felt Castiel bat at his hand as he walked to the table. Dean smiled and ruffled Castiel's fur. Dean sat down at the table.

“Alright,” Sam said throwing the ingredients together. “Take your allergy pills and wash it down with this.” Sam reached out and pulled a few stray cat hairs from Deans shirt and dropped it in the cup. Sam pushed the cup towards Dean. The gunk inside was blue-grey and smelled like cat. With only a small hesitation Dean downed the concoction. He cringed a little, and he turned to Cas who was looking at him expectantly.

"It took a while last time," Sam said. Dean stared at Cas and for a moment half expected to turn back into the angel.

“I don’t know if you can understand me yet, but if you cannot I think you are cute too Dean.” Deans eyes widened but he didn’t respond.

“Cas, how did you end up like this?” Dean asked. Castiel tucked his front legs under himself so he looked like a loaf.

"I remember walking into a bar, I wanted to question the bar staff as two of the three victims were last seen there," Castiel said. Dean nodded and repeated to Sam. "I spoke with a waiter and a bartender and they said the owner was running the bar that night. I asked to speak to her, and the waiter ran upstairs. I saw her descend, a woman in a green dress. Then I was a cat.”

“Sam, do you think the three missing people could have been turned into animals?” Dean asked without taking his eyes off Castiel.

"It's possible," Sam said. "I say we load up on witch killing bullets and head out to this bar." Dean stood up and stretched, then he looked at Cas.

"No, you're staying here," Dean said. "You're a cat, Cas.” Sam watched what appeared to be his brother arguing with a cat. “And if you get hurt?” Castiel looked indignant. “That’s no guarantee Cas, even if we do gank the witch.” Dean picked up his duffel bag. “You’re staying here Cas, and that is final," Dean said. Sam opened the door and slipped out, Dean followed but an infuriated Cas leaped from the bed to Deans back.  
Cursing and swearing Dean stumbled out of the hotel room. Sam closed the door and watch Dean wrestle the mad cat-angel back onto the ground.

"Fine, but on your head be it," Dean said. Sam tried not to laugh as he climbed in the front seat. Dean opened the drivers' door and Cas leaped into the front seat and sat himself down beside Sam. Dean climbed in after and started the engine.

"I'll never get used to this,"Castiel said quietly. Dean pulled out of the parking lot, and any time he wasn’t changing gears, he was petting Cas, keeping his kitty form calm. While Sam said nothing about his behaviour, Dean had an explanation about claws and upholstery up his sleeve just in case.

“It’s the Hood and scabbard," Castiel said. Dean pulled into the parking lot of small Victorian building, that looked like a house that had been converted into a bar. It was white with wide front windows, and the afternoon sun seemed to make it welcoming in an unsettling way.

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Sam asked when the car came to a halt. Dean looked at Castiel who was now sitting up, his eyes alert and his tail swishing with anticipation.

“Sam, go around the back, stop them from sneaking out. Cas and I will walk in the front door.” Dean said. “We’ll shake them loose and gank them.”

“And if the spell doesn’t break?” Sam asked,

"Then we find a solution in the bunker," Dean replied stroking Castiel's fur. The angel starting purring again and Dean chuckled softly.

"Come on, let's get going," Sam said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean walked into the bar with Castiel following silently behind him. Inside it was dimly lit, and Cas slunk into the shadows, between barstools, and under tables. Dean swaggered up to the bar where he was greeted by a blonde haired woman in a green velvet dress.

"A little early don't you think?" She asked. She smiled with blood red lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. Dean shrugged.

“It’s five o clock somewhere.” He replied. “Whiskey, Neat.” Without a seconds hesitation, she poured his drink. He sniffed it a couple of times and swirled it around the glass. He felt Castiel brush up against his leg.

“Rough day?” She asked. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“You don’t know the half of it.” He was about to drink his whiskey when he felt Castiel's claws in his leg. The expectant look on the woman's face was also a dead giveaway that something was in his drink. He put the glass down.

“Not thirsty?” She asked. Dean shrugged.

“Maybe you’re right, maybe it is too early.” He said genially. The bartender pursed her lips and turned her back to him.

“What brings you into town?” She asked. “You've been in town a little too long to be just passing through?”

“Me and my partner, we're FBI, heard of a couple of people going missing,” Dean replied.

"Your partner?" The woman asked incredulously. "Tell me, is that the cat around your ankles or the man skulking around the back looking for a way in." She sneered. Dean was about to speak but she placed her hands on the bar on either side of him and her eyes blazed into his. “You don’t have to answer.” Dean took a few steps backward as her eyes glowed purple.

“What did you do to my brother?”

"Brother, Partner, so full of lies and half-truths." She smiled and licked her lips. She walked around from behind the bar, her red-nailed fingers trailing and tapping across the polished wood. Dean faced her and he felt Castiel beside his leg again.

"I am Circe, and all I do is help people reveal their true nature." She said gently, her voice had a soothing quality. She reached down to pet the Angel who arched his back and hissed at her. "You see Dean, your angel, while still having sharp teeth and claws, is ineffectual at killing anything more powerful than him. He is strong of will but weak in body, and terribly cute. So naturally, he became a cat. The other townsfolk became creatures that revealed who they really were." Deans stomach dropped.

“What did you do with my brother?” He asked again and there was a note of fear in his voice. Circe was confused for a moment and was slow to respond.

"Do you mean do I know what he changed into?" She asked. "The magic makes the decision, not me." Then they heard it, the sound of loud thumping around the front of the bar. In a second Dean had scooped a hissing Castiel into his arms and leaped over the bar. He tucked Castiel under him as he covered his head. Castiel was wriggling to get out of his grasp, but Dean held tight and suffered Castiel's teeth in his arm and hands.

Then there was the sound of shattering glass and splintering wood. In amongst the cacophony, Dean heard a shrill voice shouting incantations. Loud braying followed by thunderous footfalls and shattering tables and barstools filled the air. Castiel stopped biting and pressed himself closer to Dean, his tiny body trembling. The shrill chanting turned into blood-curdling screams that were drowned out by the low bellowing. Dean closed his eyes tightly and held tighter to Castiel.

For a long time, the noises continued, then as quickly as it began there was silence. Dean felt something soft press against the top of his head. He felt a gentle tugging at his hair. He opened one eye and looked up and he was met with familiar hazel eyes and floppy brown hair in the face of a moose. Blood and gore dripped from its face and antlers. Dean sat up and reached a hand to pat his brothers head.  
“Crowley was right,” Dean said. Moose Sam made a low rumbling snuffling sound which he could not understand. "I think the potion has worn off."

There was a purple glow that emanated from beneath Sams hooves and Castiel's paws. In a few seconds, they were both back in their correct forms.

"I guess we didn't need the witch killing Bullets," Sam said. Dean chuckled.

"Come on Moose, let's get out of here," Dean said. He turned to Cas who was still lying on the ground. He looked at Dean and smiled.

"Hello, Dean." He said.

“Hey Catstiel,” Dean replied. They stared for a few seconds, Dean resisting the urge to pat the angels head.

"Come on, let's go get lunch, I am starving," Sam said. Dean stood up and helped Castiel to his feet. Castiel dusted himself off and the three of them exited the bar taking in the damage Sam had done. The floor was littered with shattered tables and chairs. The windows which had been Sams entry point were smashed to pieces. On the ground by the bar lay Circe, gored by Sams antlers. Her green dress in shreds and soaked with her own blood. They did not spare her a second look, and Sam felt sorry for whoever was going to have to clean up the mess.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam had insisted on finding a place with a salad bar. Dean didn’t care either way, so they had driven three towns over to find something suitable. After a long drive, they had found a place that was quaint, tidy and kind of out of the way. It had the aire of a hotel restaurant, without the hotel. It was everything Sam had been demanding for the last few hours. The buffet was a well stocked all day breakfast, with a massive salad bar.

With a rumbling stomach, Dean packed his plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. When he got all that he needed he sat down in a booth, and Castiel sidled in beside him with a coffee and a couple of pieces of dry toast.

A few moments later Sam sat down on the other side with a whole serving bowl of salad greens. He had his head low to the bowl and as shoveling spinach and lettuce into his mouth as fast as he could.

He looked up at Dean for a moment. Dean was staring at him with his eyebrows raised.

"I think there might be some Moose bleed over," Sam said. "I don't think I have ever been so hungry for salad in my life." Sam went back to devouring his greens, his hair hanging over his face.

"You've never looked more like a Moose except for when you were a moose," Dean replied. He looked at Cas who had both hands on his coffee, his eyes focusing on the toast in front of him. Dean shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

By the time he was done, Sam was only halfway through his salad bowl and Castiel had pressed himself as close to Dean as he could while pretending that he hadn’t slipped his toast onto Deans plate. In fact, the angel was sitting so close it was more comfortable for Dean to put his arm on the back of the bench seat. He didn't even think twice about how close the angel was sitting. The Angel was a comfortable pressure on his side. Without thinking he started playing with the hair at the nape of Castiel's neck. It was soft, and he curled it gently around his fingertips and stroked the angels' skin.

It wasn’t until Castiel heaved a great sigh of contentment that Dean realised what he was doing. When he heard the sound Sam looked up and saw the two crushed together in the corner of the booth and he smiled. Before he could comment a waitress appeared with a slice of blueberry pie with two forks and a little rainbow flag in it.

“We didn’t order this” Dean said to her. She placed the plate down anyway, ignoring his comment.

“Compliments from the Chef, on being out and proud.” She said. Dean looked at the pie and then at Cas.

"Awesome," Dean said with a grin. He picked up the fork with his free hand and the waitress walked away.

“Aren’t you going to correct her?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

“Nah,” Dean said. Castiel smiled and there was a little more colour in his cheeks. Dean took a bite of the pie and chewed it thoughtfully. “It’s really good pie.” He said. “And what’s to correct?”

"They assumed we are a couple," Castiel said in a rather loud whisper.

“Yeah,” Dean said. Castiel looked like he was trying to think of something to say, but wasn't able to find the right words. Dean too seemed to be struggling to come up with something to say. So until Dean was halfway through his pie they sat in awkward silence. Even Sam was tight-lipped, even though he still had a quarter of a salad bowl to finish and was showing no sign of slowing down. It was Dean who broke the silence again.

“I want more of this.” He said.

"You still have half a piece left," Castiel said. Dean smiled. “I’m sure if you ask the waitress...”

“No Cas, I want more of this.” He gestured to their sides and Deans arm around him.

“You’re saying you want to sit beside each other more often?” Castiel asked a tone of playfulness in his voice.

“I like you Cas, I would like us to sit together more often, and without the 8ft man-eating salad." He replied gesturing across the table. Sam snorted but said nothing.

“I would like that very much, Dean. I like you too.” Castiel replied. They stared at each other softly for a moment and Castiel turned back to his coffee. Dean pressed a kiss to the angels' temple before returning to his pie.

“Well,” Sam said brightly, “You guys have announced your feelings for each other. I MOOSTE say, the CAT’s finally out of the bag.” Dean and Cas looked at Sam.

“Jesus Christ Sam, in front of my Pie?” Dean exclaimed with feigned disgust.

“Unbelievable," Castiel said. Sam chuckled and stuffed the last of his salad into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Not sorry for the terrible pun.


End file.
